Whisper in the Wind
by Ironhide
Summary: Although Jack had grown to love farming in the short months in Forget me Not Valley, there was still one thing he loathed. The one thing if he could change to his work without consequence on his livelihood it would be the early starts. AWL Celia X Jack
1. Chapter 1

Although Jack had grown to love farming in the short months in Forget me Not Valley, there was still one thing he loathed. The one thing if he could change to his work without consequence on his livelihood it would be the early starts.

Oh how he hated them. Even as child and as a young teenager being up before nine was a miracle. It wasn't 'bone idle laziness' as his father had always chastised him. Oh no, it was just that a nice warm cosy bed was more appealing than facing the real world. He missed it even now.

Alas, it was also one of the many comforts that he had sacrificed to achieve his fathers dream. It was also an incredibly difficult task, one which was made easier by the support of his father's oldest friend; Takakura. Though the man had a reputation for being a detached stoic, this was not the case.

Every day he packed up the meagre offerings or foraged herbs and flowers and made the lengthy trek to Zack's shipping at Mineral Town's dock, no matter how small the shipment he _always_ made the trek and gave Jack all the money even to his own cost. He worked tirelessly on the farms behalf and Jack had came to respect him and tried his hardest.

Jack had also found Takakura to be a reliable source of all matters farming. Be it advice on the care of hens, what crops were in season, which crops fetched a high price or were in high demand. Even with all this advice Jack found that although the farm was making money, it was a modest profit at best. A few hundred G here and there, most of which was immediately ploughed back into the farm. The rest went into food for Takakura, Alfred the farms dog and self appointed mascot and himself.

Hopefully things would change for the better, Takakura and Jack had discussed over a particularly bland turnip stew last night the possibility of expanding the variety of livestock. Although Jack now had a modest sized flock of hens there were still no cows. And a well maintained, happy herd of cows milk brought in a fortune. They'd sat through the figures and worked out it could almost certainly turn around the flagging fortunes for the farm.

_There was just the trivial matter of somehow scraping the money to buy the equipment likely to be done piecemeal over a number of seasons. The last instalment being the animal itself and also the most expensive._

Jack mused over a hasty breakfast bowl of some nondescript cheap cereal. _It looks like cardboard __**and**__ tastes like it too! Bah! _ Whilst convincing his stomach that cardboard flakes were infact delicious and the BEST thing he'd ever have to eat ever. His thoughts turned to the other matter that troubled him greatly.

Love.

Or rather, the lack of. Although Forgot me Not Valley was a beautiful place, there was very few people actually living in it. Even fewer still were the number of people even remotely close to his age. Of that only four of them were girls. Takakura had never said anything outright, he'd implied that the only way the farm would truly succeed would be if there was a young couple with a family at its centre. Truth be told, Jack agreed, his old man had always said a burden halved was a burden shared.

Muffy had been the first of the four he'd met, She was the barmaid at Griffin's tavern. She was very pretty with her long blonde hair and over the top feminine dress sense. She was also very friendly. Perhaps a tad too friendly for Jack's likes. He'd always been cautious about girls who were openly flirtatious. _Light, bubbly and fleeting,_ had been Jacks initial impression. She'd made numerous attempts to get him to meet her in the afternoons before the bar opened and go for dinner dates she was keen on him. He'd always politely declined with a smile saying perhaps some other time or some other small excuse. There wasn't anything really wrong with her. Just that she wasn't for him.

Much the same could be said for another of Forgot me Not Valleys bachelorettes Nami. Nami was an interesting character, she never spoke and when she did it was blunt and to the point. Nami kept herself to herself and that was that. Why she did so was a mystery to everyone. She was in a sense being courted by another suitor anyway Gustafa, when his head wasn't in the clouds. Perhaps that what helped him crack her cold exterior. Jack wished him all the best with that endeavour. From Jack's perspective it seemed like a task worthy of Hercules's.

Then there was Lumina the granddaughter of Romana who lived in the expensive mansion across town. She was quite shy and spent most of her day's idling away practising Piano, on a good day with the wind blowing the right way Jack could hear her practicing. She was pretty in and understated and cute way with her hair casually tucked away and wearing clothes that looked like they belonged to someone four years younger than her. It wasn't a question of like, Jack thought of Lumina dearly, but more like an elder brother. Her mannerisms and attitude had never arisen any feelings other than a very strong desire to protect. She had always seemed very happy to see him and always asked many questions about how he and the farm was doing.

Then finally, there was Celia the farmhand on the neighbouring farm across the river. Of all the girls in Forgot me Not Valley, Celia had been the only girl to get a flutter from Jack's heart. She'd been another source of advice during the early days when Jack didn't his arse end to his elbow with regards to growing crops. She'd always made time for him in her own way. Whilst not the most gorgeous girl in the valley. Celia appealed to him in ways that he'd never thought any woman could have her wavy brown hair, with her small smile, her laugh and her bright outlook on life no matter the day or the weather. Jack found himself soon going over to their farm just to spend time with Celia. They'd sometimes went for walks to what Celia called her special place, which turned out to be a pond in the woods behind Jack's farm. She'd said to him she felt at peace and in the quiet with only the sounds of nature around. He'd agreed. He'd been sure that she felt something for him too. From what he understood no one else had even been shown her special place. And the way her eyes brightened up when she saw him, how her smile widened ever so slightly whenever he said hello or was passing by.

There was just one tiny, small problem to pursing Celia. And it wasn't Vesta's overprotective brother Marlin, although sometime if looks could kill then Jack would be a dead man. The trouble was Celia was arranged to be married next year in the spring. And it wasn't a rumour either. She'd told him herself a few weeks back on a summer's afternoon, with a wistful look on her face. Vesta's idea she'd said. She'd looked torn. She didn't want to hurt Vesta's feelings over the whole matter. It had taken all of Jack's presence of mind to denounce this whole charade as madness, and propose there and then. No, he was too soft hearted and didn't want to hurt either Vesta's or Celia's feelings. So forcing a small smile he congratulated her. He tried to ignore the bitter gnawing feeling that was settling into his heart.

That had been the last time they'd went on one of their walks together. For the last half of the season leading into Autumn, Jack's heart hadn't been into his work. He did his best for Takakuras sake rather than his own. The disappointment in his heart had turned into a dead weight. His relationship with Celia was frosty at best. Any conversation with Celia was brief and fleeting. His dealings with Vesta's farm were much the same, stopping buy after each harvest to buy more seeds to replenish his dwindling crops on his fields. He hadn't been over in at least two weeks. Yesterday had been the final harvest of the season there was no need to return until the following spring.

A quick glance at the wall clock alerted him to the fact that work for the day would be upon him in less than five minutes. Just enough time to have a quick cup of tea before the real work begins and another hard day's graft descended upon him. He got up to put the kettle on.

Jack never did have that cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sudden commotion coming from outside, he could hear footsteps, and they were getting closer. Whoever it was coming his way and in a hurry. All of a sudden Jack's front door began to jump up and down from frantic knocking in harmony with Alfred barking like a Wildman.

"I'm coming just a second" shouted Jack as he grabbed his work boots and laced them. He then proceeded to dispose of his cardboard flakes by dumping the bowl unceremoniously in the sink. _I'll have to deal with that later_.

_Who on Earth would have business with me this time in the morning? _Wondered Jack as he opened the front door cautiously. Takakura never bothered him unless he'd slept in and he never disturbed Jack until a quarter past six at the earliest.

To his complete and utter surprise Vesta was his visitor. In all of Jack's dealings with Vesta had always been more than happy to see him. Vesta had always went out of her way to make Jack feel comfortable whenever he visited, whether it was for advice, to buy crops or just to talk to Celia. Right now she looked positively frightened. Her red hair normally tied back in a business like fashion was loose and her breathing was laboured, she'd must have ran the half a mile to get to Jack's farm and she was clearly exhausted from the effort. What really worried Jack was that her normally large smile, which was a constant fixture on her face no matter the weather; now it was currently screwed up into a deep frown. Vesta _never_ frowned. It was unheard of.

"Jack... Something terribles happened!" she began her thick country drawl strained, taking a handkerchief out of her back pocket and mopping her brow. 

"What is it?" Jack asked, a dread feeling beginning to build in his heart. A whole number of possibilities occurring to him, each giving becoming more fantastic by the second; Marlin's eloped with Celia? Celia was infact a robot built by Daryl? The farm's been taken over by an army of Murreys?

"It's Celia, she's just up and vanished!" answered Vesta, pocketing her handkerchief " Did she say anything to you?"

This was not what Jack had been expecting. The dread feeling suddenly made his stomach drop even lower if that was possible. Celia gone? Where? The idea seemed ludicrous. Absolutely barking to Jack but then so the concept of Vesta paying a house call at six in morning.

The only answer Jack could give was an answer he didn't like, but it was an honest one. "I'm afraid not. She didn't say anything to me. I haven't seen her for quite some time."

At this Vesta gave a large sigh, muttering to herself, "What is that girl thinking..." before she could continue, Takkakura had meandered over and was asking questions as to the purpose of her visit. Was this a business visit or a personal visit.

"Good morning," he began quietly, scratching the back of his neck uneasily "This is an unexpected visit." In Takkakura speak that meant, _why are you here? We have work to do._  
>What can we do for you today?" he finished and stood stoicaly. <em> State your business and leave.<em>

Vesta spun on her heel frantically and began ranting at Takakura whilst making frantic gestures.

"Takakura! Well, It's Celia..."

As Vesta explained why she was here and the mystery of Celia's sudden disappearance. Alfred began barking indicating the arrival of another stranger to the farm. Raising his hands up to shield his eyes from the Sun, Jack could see a tall man with thick black curly hair stalk towards the group.  
><em><br>Marlin._

Marlin was an interesting individual. Rumour in the town tavern was that Marlin suffered from some sort of wasting disease which meant he was unable to cope with city life so he had came out to Vestas farm to work as a labourer. And he _hated _it. Another rumour said that he didn't hate the work. Just that he was unhappy with his lot in life and had wanted to settle down, nut had never found the right girl either in the city or Forget me Not Valley once he'd arrived.

Jack could understand both rumours. Working life on a farm was difficult even with the extensive irrigation equipment at Vesta's farm. The work was hard going and the intense competition on the Island with the three main farms being Vesta's, Jack's and Fairbourne Springs in Mineral town, it meant that harvest days needed to be hands on non-stop mayhem in order to be the first to ship the seasons harvest, for they almost always fetched the best price. As to which Jack actually believed he wasn't sure; Marlin never really gave the impression he liked his work, but not that he hated it either.

At the moment his expression matched Vesta's. A deep frown more so than usual etched into his face, an unhappy glare as he marched towards Jack his hands in his pockets.

_Your fault Jack,_ it seemed to say. Jack could feel himself under intense scrutiny. Clearly Marlin blamed jack for whatever had happened to Celia.

_Must think I have something to do with this..._ Jack had been aware of Marlins disapproval with the Celia spending too much time with him. Marlin was a man of few words, and was instead a man of action. On more than one occasion had tried to get Celia into trouble for spending just a little too long talking to Jack, or going off on one of their walks. Jack held no grudge against Marlin though; he was simply just protecting Celia from heartbreak albeit as an overly protective elder brother.

It had never occurred to him that there may be something more in Marlin's heart until now.

_ He loves her_! That would explain a lot of his actions towards Jack, rather than an over protective elder sibling he was instead acting as a love rival. The dirty looks, the universal disapproval of anything Jack did.

"She wasn't there either..." he announced coldly as Vesta and Takakura turned to meet the new arrival. The whole time never breaking eye contact with Jack. _Challenge me _it seemed to say. _ Prove me wrong. _

Jack tensed up. _ Nothing to do with me buddy_.  
>" She's not here either Marlin," Jack said, folding his arms, "We haven't seen anyone else today except you and Vesta." Gesturing towards Alfred " Besides, Alfred here would have picked up any strangers out there wouldn't you boy?"<p>

A loud _yip_ in the affirmative came from Alfred. A snort came from Marlin who'd taken out his hands from his pockets and folded them.

"Don't belive me do you" Jack stated, "Your more than welcome to go searching the outbuildings and my house if you think Celia's hiding." Jack unfolded his arms and pointed out the buildings that were large enough for a person to easily go and hide.

"Maybe I will" Marlin sneered, turning to go into Jacks house as if he expected to find Celia lying in Jack's bed. Jack stepped aside to let him open the door. Before he could continue Vesta interrupted.

"That won't be necessary" Vesta interrupted, her arms on her hips and a ruddy complexion beginning to colour her cheeks. The impression was of a kettle about to explode from the strain.

"What?" Marlin protested turning to face his sister raising his arms in a sort of don't tell me what to do gesture,.

"I really doubt that Celia would be in there don't you think Mister?" It wasn't a question. "I think it might be best for you to head back to the farm."

"Why?" he questioned, confusion on his face.

"In case she comes back!" she hissed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was also an order. _ Go home, your making a fool of yourself._

Marlin not willing to risk incurring the wrath of his sister for much longer complied and turned away with a small nod to Takakura and then stalked off the farm in the direction of the bridge across the river.

Once Marlin was out of sight Vesta and her red faced had lost a lot of its colour she spoke again.  
>"Could you please look for Celia Jack?" she begged, her hands clasped together in prayer. "You might be the only person who knows where she could be!"<p>

Jack wanted to, but there was one obstacle to looking for Celia. The farm. With Jack not out in the fields everything would run a day behind, and Takkakura and Jack would enjoy the delights of stale turnip strew. Again. Still, it was worth it as far as Jack was concerned, he just needed to convince Takakura.

He looked at Takakura who seemed to have anticipated Jack's unasked question.  
>"Go," he said simply. "I'll manage the fields whilst you're gone" and he began walking off to the tool shed. " We can ship our bulk tomorrow instead"<p>

"I'll start looking now Vesta, if I find her I'll make sure she comes home," said Jack beginning to walk towards the boundary of the farm with Vesta.

"Oh thank you!" Vesta beamed. "I'll keep looking also, if I find her I'll leave word with Takakura." With that Vesta took off like a rocket towards town.

_The trouble was, where could she be?_


	3. Chapter 3

_The trouble was where could she be?  
><em>  
>Vesta had no idea, and that worried her immensely. Vesta and Marlin were both close to Celia and knew most places Celia liked to go. They both knew she liked to go for idle strolls through town on her days off. That hiding in the seed shed when the world became too much for her. Obviously she hadn't ran off there otherwise they'd have found her already.<p>

Hence why Vesta had decided to come and enlist Jack in the search. After herself and Marlin, the only other person in town she was really close to was Jack. The decision had not been a popular one with Marlin though; he'd protested angrily throughout the discussion insisting that it wasn't anything to do with Jack; or rather if it was then it was something unsavoury.

Vesta was inclined to disagree. Jack was a nice young man, who had been somewhat burdened with a life he hadn't wanted. Rumours had been circulating that before Jack had come to town he'd been to college and had held a position in the city's financial district. Jack had never really down anything to dispel such ideas either.

It was common knowledge that Jack listened to the news through a portable radio as he worked and the faintest hints of shipping forecasts could be heard across the valley on any particularly clear morning. He also had an uncannily sharp grasp of figures; what he lacked in knowledge in farming. From a financial aspect he could be deadly.

On more than one occasion he'd negotiated a discount on the price of seeds from both herself and Marlin, he knew he was being sold C class seeds and was being charged A class prices and for that he wouldn't stand. That didn't mean he was some maverick looking for a quick roll in the hay.

Oddly enough Jack had never fought Celia over prices for seeds. Marlin had quickly exploited this apparent weakness and had always started to direct Jack towards Celia when he was here on business. However, if Jack was merely visiting he then began to protest, complain or find some excuse or other to move Jack on as fast as possible.

Marlin thought it was because he couldn't say no to a pretty face and had vocalised as such. Vesta knew better. Jack was simply being a gentleman and hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings. Vesta was no fool to the blossoming attraction between Celia and Jack and the walks they'd taken together.

In retrospect she wished this had happened a few months earlier than it had ideally within last winter. Celia was no spring chicken and at the age of 26 was in danger of becoming a spinster with nothing but the farm in future. It was what had ultimately happened to Vesta and was one of her biggest regrets; farm life could be a lonely existence.

Vesta had taken great pains to arrange a marriage for Celia. Her prospective husband had been chosen with great care and on paper she should have been able to live a comfortable and happy life on a big ranch out on the mainland. _The best of both worlds,_ Vesta had tried to stress to Celia. _You can live happily ever after._

Celia's rejection had come as a bit of a surprise. It was out of character for her. Celia never said no. Ever. But perhaps Vesta had meddled in the one place people dared to tread; matters of the heart were never to be taken lightly. The revelations at dinner last night made more sense after a solid night's sleep. Vesta had been planning to quietly sit down and discuss the whole matter with Celia and sort Marlin out over breakfast; but Celia had decided to take matters into her own hands and had left.

This left Vesta with little choice but to involve Jack and hope for the best. The next few hours were critical and all she could do was wait. For now all she could do was make her way to the Inner Inn to make use of Ruby's phone; explain that the wedding was off. She knew Ruby's husband Tim would complain due to it being so early in the morning, but Ruby would be more than accommodating. Especially with the promise of some of Vesta's finest tomatoes for her cooking fresh from the greenhouse...

Finding Celia was not going to be easy. Forget me Not was a large valley and there plenty of nooks and crannies to get lost in. From the beach, the small woods by the edge of the trail on Mothers Hill leading towards Mineral Town, the small cave system at Dr Carter's digsite, the beach or even the Woods behind Jack's own farm. Jack paused for moment as he tried to think where Celia could have gone.

_She's not at the farm, otherwise she'd have been found by now. Vestas got the town covered so all that's left is either the beach, the digsite or the woods behind the farm._Jack pondered, his arms folded and his face screwed up in concentration.

_If I were Celia and wanted to hide, where would I go?_

There was only really one place that stuck out in his thoughts. The small pond in the woods where she would go to relax: her special place where she could be at peace with nature and the world. It also raised a few questions. If she was indeed there did that mean she wanted to be found and if so did she want to be found by Jack himself?

Shaking off the sudden outburst of doubt and instead feeling secure in the knowledge that he had figured out where she'd run off he made for the trail that lead into the woods behind his farm as fast as he could possibly go. Even if she wanted to be found, he had no idea what state of mind Celia was in. Their last few meetings had been few and any conversation had been awkward and strained as if some hitherto unknown pressure was forcing her to distance herself. Perhaps this was part of the problem that had caused her to run away.

Bracing himself for the worst as he made his way into the woods, ignoring the beauty and tranquillity of nature. Instead he made a noisy inroad into its heart where the pond lay. Although Celia considered it her secret, the pond was in fact known locally amongst older townsfolk as the 'Goddess Pond' much like the "Goddess Spring" on Mothers hill near Fairbourne Springs farm in Mineral town.

The names were a nod to the early Goddess worship of the native tribes who'd lived here on the island before the first settlers had arrived hundreds of years ago. Some of the local festivals were still held in tribute to this departed deity. Not many people came to visit it because of the remote location.

Any second now he'd come into sight of the pond and he prayed to God that she was going to be there and she'd be sitting there. She'd be sitting there, watching the water with a small smile on her face. Then Jack would be there and everything would be ok...

It wasn't to be. Celia was nowhere in sight. The small grove with the pond was as it always was, the epitome of calm, soothing tranquillity. The birds could be heard singing quietly above and the wind rustled gently through the trees. There was not a soul in sight. This was worrying. The Goddess Pond had been Jack's only real lead to where Celia could have ran to. After that he drew a blank. Disappointed and not ready to give up he began to do something he knew would annoy Celia into giving away her presence if she was here; break the peacefulness of the pond.

"Hello?" Jack hollered, raising his hand to his mouth "Is there anyone there?" The spell had been broken, there was the sudden sound of birds taking off into flight and the wind seemed to grow in strength as if angered by Jacks shouting.

"Anyone? Celia?" Jack continued heading towards the pond itself looking for any traces of Celia. Jack knelt down by the ponds edge and looked carefully. There on the ground was Celia's yellow spotted bandanna, _so she'd been here at some point_ Jack mused _but she's not here now, there is no way she'd have let me get away with shouting and stomping around in this part of the woods.  
><em>

Jack pocketed the bandanna and turned back towards his farm. He'd ask Takakura if there was any news and then try the beach and then the digsite if she hadn't been found. A deep feeling of trepidation had now taken root within his stomach the Goddess pond had been his best guess.

_Where the hell are you Celia?_

_AN: _Thanks for reading so far. The next chapter is probably going to be the last one. Enjoy!


End file.
